Jack Brogan's Presidency
A Jack Brogan Presidency (1st Term) The Brogan-Dodd Presidency Entered the White House with a 76% Approval Rating, With a Democrat House and a Democrat Senate. President Brogan stepped in office in a border crisis, recession, and an all time unemployment high. He had his mind determined to get the country back on track. . President Brogan's Cabinet (Please note that the Brogan-Dodd Cabinet was split between GOP and Democrats to promote Bipartisanship) * Secretary of State: Niki Haley R * Chief of Staff To The President: Arnold Schwarzenegger R * Chief of Staff to The VP: Jim Costa D * Secretary of the Treasury: Bob Menendez D * Secretary of Education: Mark Takano D * Attorney General: Leondra Kruger D * Secretary of Energy: Rick Perry R * Secretary of Defense: General Paul Selva D * Secretary of Commerce: Michael Bloomberg D * Health and Human Services: Brad Wenstrup R * Secretary of Labor: Lisa Murkowski R * Secretary of Homeland Security: Alejandro Mayorkas D * Secretary of Interior: Michael Conner D * Secretary of Agriculture Chris Giancarlo R * HUD: Kamala Harris D * Secretary of Transportation: Dean Heller R * Secretary of Veteran Affairs: Thomas Bowman R Ruth-Bader-Ginsburg On April 12th, 2021, Ruth Bader Ginsburg was pronounced dead of a heart attack. President Brogan, as soon as he heard ordered 30 minutes of national mourn for the Justice in honor of her. As soon as those 30 minutes of mourn we're over President Brogan and Vice President Dodd made a shortlist of candidates to succeed the Justice, With a Bi-Partisan Presidency the first Justice to be named is a Republican then after a Democrat. Brogan's Shortlist * Charles Canady (Chief Justice of Florida Supreme Court, US House Member in the early 2000's Good friend of Brogan's) * Michael M. Anello (Chief Justice for Southern California District) * Paul Clement (Former Acting Attorney General, and Principal Solicitor General for George W Bush) Both Dodd and Brogan officially decided on Charles Canady Chief Justice of the Florida Court. As soon as Charles was sworn in, The Honorable John Roberts stepped down as Chief Justice to let The Honorable Charles Canady be Chief Justice. Immigration Policy On June 12th, 2021 Pres. Brogan proposed a bill to let all of the migrant children detained in the centers close to the border go. The Bill had a 82% approval rating by the public and passed easily in the house, During the Roll Call, it had 49 ayes and 50 nays, with Senator Manchin voting unsure multiple senators from both sides of the aisle tried to persuade Manchin to vote aye such as Senator Hassan (D-NH), Senator Gardner (R-CO), and Senator Murkowski (R-AK). As soon as Lisa finished speaking opposing legislation, fiscal conservative Senator Ben Sasse ((R-NE) filibusters the Senate for 17 Hours trying to persuade him! At 11:58pm June 12th 2021 Senator Manchin (D-WV) votes aye on the bill leaving it up to the democrat Vice President to Decide and of course on June 13th 2021 at 12:31am Christopher Dodd votes aye, passing the bill 51-50. Chris Dodd Death On December 29th 2022, Christopher Dodd was found dead in the Vice Presidential Residence. He died from an apparent heart attack, this was Dodd's 2nd Attack while Vice President He and The President had discussed about taking Dodd off the re-election ticket in 2024 because of his health, But he died before they could make a final decision. As soon as Brogan found out that Dodd was dead he knew he had to come clean with the american people, he knew that he couldn't lie and keep his health secret. So Brogan scheduled a Presidential Address, with the Speaker of The House who takes the office of Vice President if the Current cant serve which would be Liberal Speaker Nancy Pelosi. With Pelosi on His Left, Brogan took the air... "Good Afternoon, Christopher Dodd Died of a heart attack in the residence at the age of 77. His Death is a not a shock, im afraid. This is Christopher Dodd's Second Heart Attack his second was soon to come. He was a Great Dad, Husband, Grandpa, Senator and America's Great Political Leader. Although his death will make you cry, question, and wonder, I promise we will get through this together. There is no need to sob, or feel shutout. He would not want that he would want us to stay strong. Hence the famous saying from 2016 "Were Stronger Together". New Vice President Even though the country was still deeply saddened over Dodd's Death, it had been 2 months the country needed to move on. Pres. Brogan developed a shortlist of people who qualified for the job of Vice President Brogan's Shortlist * Governor Andrew Cuomo 2011-Present. (64) * Former Governor and Senator Joe Manchin 2010-Present. (74) * Former Rep and Senator Kyrsten Sinema 2019-Present. (45) * Former Governor John Hickenlooper 2011-2019 (70) * Former Governor and Rep. Charlie Crist 2017-Present. (65) President Brogan and The DNC leadership held a meeting in the Oval Office to make a final decision on the new Vice President. With all candidates fully vetted, the leadership proposed cutting Charlie Crist due to his past election troubles in florida. Being President Brogan’s top choice, he defended Christ ultimately keeping him on. The Leadership slowly picked off Sen. Sinema, Former Gov. Hickenlooper, and Sen. Manchin. Leaving it to either Cuomo or Crist. President Brogan decided on Crist, having Cuomo become the nominee for president in the future. Crist easily passed the democrat held senate and would go on to be America's 50th Vice President Late 1st Term During Brogan-Crist‘s Late 1st Term they successfully passed groundbreaking legislation, which included adding Washington D.C. onto the American Flag, Renewing Tax Breaks for The Middle Class through 2030, and Strengthening Border Security. BRA On November 21st 2023, during one of the worst points in the border crisis, President Brogan singed an executive order, creating The Border Reinforcement Agency. The agency was created to replace ICE and be set up in the following states: California, Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, and Texas, to combat the crisis. The agency‘s job is primarily to protect the American citizens living close to the border as well as be a legal representative for the migrants crossing the border. Within 2 Months of the creation of the agency, The Border Crisis was solved, raising President Brogan’s Approval to 78%. China Over The course of Late 2023, Tensions between China and The U.S. rose, ultimately leading to a Chinese submarine spotted of the coast of the U.S. Virgin Islands. This was considered as a threat due to President Brogan raising tariffs on shipments between the 2 Countries 2 weeks before. President Brogan (with the authorization from congress) implamented a travel ban, banning all chinese shipments, and citizens from entering the united states of america. After wide spread criticism about the president's decision, President Brogan defended his decision in a press confrence saying "The last 2 Presidents didn't realize how big of a threat China is. I do." High Speed Railways In mid January 2024, President Brogan got together with The Governors of California, Nevada, Arizona, Utah, Colorado, New Mexico, Kansas, Oklahoma, and Texas. To discuss a high speed railway system that he wanted to construct from California and Texas and the states in between. After making a plan and getting permission from all governors, President Brogan proposed a bill to congress creating, and funding the project. The bill passed 67-33. The Railway is to be fully built and available by Mid 2028. Taxes On the campaign, President Brogan made a promise to the american people that he would lower the taxes for the poor and middle class. He felt that it was time to come through on that promise. On April 26th, 2023 President Brogan proposed a bill writen by himself that would lower the taxes for the poor and middle class by 21%. This would be the biggest tax cut for the poor and middle class ever. The bill easily passed the house, and narrowly passed the senate (52-48). On May 2nd 2023, The largest tax cut in American History went into effect. 51st State On July 2nd, 2023 Vice President Crist while presiding over the senate, proposed a bill that would add Washington D.C. onto the american flag. This was a popular bill getting a 96% Approval Rating from the public and easily passing the house. Republicans saw right through this bill and gave a fight in the senate. Senate Minority Leader John Thune explained to his senate colleagues that "Vice President Crist, and the democrats want D.C. to become a state for political gain. They want to use D.C. to gain 2 socialist senators and more left leaning represenatives. They're not doing for the people of D.C., they do it for themselves. I will not allow that" This stirred up traction in the senate creating many democrats to vote nay. As soon as President Brogan became aware of Senator Thune's "Stunt", he immediately made calls to the democrats to "not abandon ship" and to "Wait out Senator Thune's stunt". These special calls from The President worked, and at the time of voting 50 Senators voted in the negative and 50 voted in the affirmative. Leaving it up to Vice President Crist. He votes aye, and at 10:32pm, on July 3rd 2023, Washington D.C. became the 51st State, and was added onto the american flag. The next day at July 4th Parades around the country the new 51 State flag was flown. PPA On October 17th 2024, Congress passed a bill written by The White House to protect our men and women in blue named The PPA (Police Protection Act). This bill was passed to add a layer of protection on the record of these officers but also to, * Make sure fair salaries are met between Men and Women * Make sure that there's a workable non-hostile enviroment in the stations, * Make sure that a 12+ Year sentance is served if a crime agaisnt a police officer is held only because of a bias against the police. President Brogan held a press confrence to lay out the bill and said "In this day and age law enforcment have come under assult, simply because of the job they hold". "These brave, and heroic patriots walk out of their home everyday not knowing if they will ever come back. The United States must send a affirmative, resolute message that we stand by them." The ACLU of The USA reacted by suing the goverment, "Brogan and his puppet congress have just signed a bill that violates our right to free speech. The Police men and women all over this country are racist, and just outright outrageous." Category:Brogan Category:Scenario Category:Politics